Summer
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec and Jace bet on whether or not Alec can get Magnus to sleep with him before the end of summer. Simple enough right? Of course it's not. But Alec is not one to turn down a bet and one hundred dollars. Sides, no one's going to get hurt right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

1\. Bets, Parties and Secrets.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No thanks. We're fine for now," Alec told the waiter as he picked up his ice tea.

He leaned back in his seat and glanced over as the man walked off back to the bar.

"State much?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"What…he's cute," Alec shrugged looking away.

Jace rolled his eyes. "You think every guy you see is cute."

"I do not," Alec took a sip of his drink. "Sides. That guy is not cute. He's hot."

Jace followed Alec's gaze to the young man sitting at a table by himself. He was dressed in hot pink board shorts and a grey mesh T-shirt with a pair of silver aviators and flip flops. His toe nails were painted to match the board shirts.

He was a bit on the muscular side but he was also very slim. He had shoulder length black hair with hot pink highlights and tan skin.

Jace smirked and got up walking over to the guys table and leaned against it beginning to talk to him. The young man's face blossomed into a nice blush at something Jace said and glanced over at Alec before looking back at Jace. He coughed into his drink and missed the smirk Jace shot Alec before he apologized and gave him a slip of paper.

Jace walked back over to the table and sat down.

"What did you do?" Alec asked as the young man got up and walked out with his bag.

"I invited him to a party tonight at our beach house since mom and dad are out of town," Jace answered.

"I beg you one hundred dollars you can't get him into bed with you," Jace smirked.

"…deal. And if I do I get the hundred dollars and you have to take Max to his swimming lessons," Alec told him.

"And if you can't you have to," Jace replied.

"Deal," Alec nodded.

* * *

"Is he here?" Alec asked scanning the crowded room.

"Is who here?" Isabelle asked curious.

"No one," Alec answered sitting the guy and walking over to him.

He was two seconds away from reaching him before another guy swooped in and full on hugged him.

"Magnus this is a wonderful surprise," the blond said hugging him. "Didn't think the party scene was your thing."

"I was invited by um him," the guy, Magnus said looking at Alec with a smile. "Well by him on behalf of his brother."

"Alec…" Woolsey nodded.

"Scott…how nice to see you," Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

Magnus looked between the two. "Ehh…Woolsey...be a doll and get me a drink?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," the blond nodded and walked off to the drink table.

"Right. I'm Magnus."

"Alexander…but most people call me Alec."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you Alec."

"I uh, I haven't seen you around much. Did you just move here?"

"I was in Indonesia for a while…person reasons," Magnus answered. "I actually live here in Idris. Just in the shittier side of town."

"You wanna go outside? Might be quieter," Alec offered.

"Sure," Magnus smiled.

Alec led him outside onto the deck and towards the garden to give them more privacy. He waited until they were far enough and sat down on a stone bench.

"Do you bring a lot of guys out here?" Magnus teased as he sat down next to him.

"Only the one's I think are worthy," Alec answered.

"So does that make me worthy?"

"I like to think so."

Magnus blushed a little bit and nodded. "I should go back…Woolsey's probably wondering where-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss. He started slow and tried not to smile to much as Magnus almost instantly began kissing him back. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his neck and Alec used that to his advantage coaxing him down to lay on the bench using his arms to keep him from crushing the other under his weight.

He shifted his weight a little bit and deepened the kiss using the other to worm it under the other's shirt stroking his abdomen gently before letting it go higher.

"There's a guest house by the pool," Alec murmured. "We could continue this there, that way no one would catch us…unless you're into that sort of thing."

Magnus nodded a little. "Okay…"

Alec smiled and sat up more helping him up and led him over to the guest house and opened the door turning on the lights. He closed the door behind them and led him to the back where the bedroom was.

"Seems like someone lives here," Magnus said following him.

"It's my unofficial home," Alec said. "My parents are using it as a way to see if I'm responsible enough to live on my own." He turned on the light to the bed room and pulled his shirt off.

"You have tattoo's," Magnus commented openly checking him out.

"I work in a tattoo parlor. A friend of mine desiged some of them and Jace and I have a matching one on our forearms…but enough talking, I believe we left off with something much more entertaining."

He took hold of his hips and flipped their positions kissing him again nudging him down onto the bed. Alec looked down at him with a look that could almost be described as a predator looking down at its prey only with an angelic face.

He got on top and worked his shirt off as he pulled him into another kiss and ran his hands down his chest towards his pants. Magnus tensed and pulled away suddenly drawing his knees to his chest.

Alec blinked and sat back on his knees. "I…Did I do something wrong?"

"No…I…you haven't done anything wrong…you are so hot and Gods I could just lick my way down those pecs for days," Magnus answered with a full blown look of lust. "I just…I have a small, well not small, problem…"

"Okay…" Alec nodded a little bit. "And what is this problem?"

"I um…I can't…rise to the occasion…" Magnus answered blushing embarrassed and looking down. "I wanted to tell you before…but then we were kissing again and I…I have a weak spot for blue eyes…I wasted your time…"

"Is it bad if I want to say I'm relieved it wasn't me?" Alec asked with a small smile.

Magnus laughed a little bit and shook his head. "No, that's a perfectly fine response…I just…I feel like I should at least do something for you…"

"You don't have to do anything…I was the one trying to get you into bed before we even got to know each other," Alec said shaking his head. "But if you don't mind me asking…are…are you a virgin?"

Magnus gave a small nod. "Yeah…I talk a big game but the most I've done is hand jobs and a one blow…but it was a terrible experience…I gagged…"

Alec chuckled and leaned forward kissing him. "Well, that's a not a deal breaker if that's what you're thinking. I mean, we can still make out right?"

"I can make out. I love making out," Magnus nodded kissing him back.

"Hmm so do I," Alec smiled easing them back down onto the bed.

* * *

"Did you do it?" Jace asked drying his hands off on a towel.

"Did I do what?" Alec asked.

"Did you hit home base?" Jace rolled his eyes and leaned against wall.

"Is this about that guy you took to the pool house?" Isabelle asked walking into the kitchen. "He was pretty hot."

"He is undeniably hot, leaning on the gorgeous side and no, I didn't hit home base. We never specified when I had to sleep with him," Alec said drying his hands.

"Wait, tell me you two didn't make a bet about that guy," Isabelle said.

"Guilty," Jace replied. "Alec has to get him to sleep with him. And how about by the end of summer then if you need a deadline. I hear you preform better under pressure."

Alec snorted. "That's what Clary told me about you."

Jace huffed.

Alec smiled. "I'll take Max to his lessons in the morning. Night guys."

Isabelle shook her head. "You two are terrible. You better hope he doesn't find out about the bet."

"He won't," Alec said. "We can be very discreet about it."

Alec walked back out to the pool house and shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes going over to the coffee pot and making a fresh pot of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

2\. Pools and Visits.

"Alec hurry," Max whined tugging at Alec's hand towards the pool.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Alec refrained from rolling his eyes at his young brother and allowed himself to be pulled towards the pool.

Alec looked at the occupants over the rim of his sunglasses and spotted Clary with her friend Simon who had a life guard lanyard around his neck.

And across the way, more in the shade under a few beach umbrellas was Magnus with a slightly younger tanned skin boy. And a taller man with pale skin in green swim trunks and a life guard lanyard around his neck.

"Alec." A sharp tug on his hand made him look down and making him look away from Magnus and at his younger brother.

"Let's gooooo," Max huffed and started walking towards Clary and Simon pulling Alec with him.

"Hey Alec, I thought Jace was bringing Max," Clary said without looking up from her sketch pad.

"He was, but woke up with a case of the hang overs, so I thought I'd bring him today. He was really excited," Alec replied.

"Hi Simon," Max grinned.

"Hey buddy. You ready to show up those other kids in class today?" Simon asked smiling.

"He's been practicing his diving all week," Alec smiled.

"Are you gonna stay or-"

"No…he's gonna leave and come back," Max interrupted.

"I'll probably just chill in my car," Alec chuckled. "Maybe take a nap."

Simon nodded. "Well class is over at two if you change your mind and actually wanna stay at the pool."

"We'll see…nice drawing Clary."

She gave him a smile in thanks and went back to drawing. Alec glanced over at where Magnus was now sun bathing and headed back to his car.

Alec was startled awake by a tapping at his car window and blinked looking up bleary eyed.

"Do you have a habit of sleeping in cars?" Magnus asked offering him a snow cone.

"No…but if it gets me a snow cone and an attractive man then I just might," Alec winked as he sat up.

He pointed to the passenger seat. "Join me?"

Magnus looked over his shoulder before looking back and nodding. "Okay."

He walked around to the other side and got in leaning back against the leather. Alec used it as an opportunity to take in his full appearance. He had on purple glittery swim trucks with purple flip flops and a white tank top with Sass Master in sequins across the chest.

"Like what you see?" Magnus teased.

"Yes."

He blushed a bit and fixed his sunglasses and looked out the window.

"So who're your friends?" Alec asked.

"The younger is Rapheal and the older is Ragnor...they dragged me to the pool…"

"You didn't want to come?"

"I hate large bodies of water."

"Bad experience?"

"Yeah. Let's just say that," Magnus nodded and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Alec said.

He lit a cigarette and held it out the window blowing out a puff of smoke.

"So…you're a virgin?" Alec asked.

"I like to think of myself as a unicorn," Magnus answered. "Cause unicorns only approach virgins."

Alec nodded a little. "Makes sense."

"I take it you're not?"

"Nope. Wasn't really sure if I was gay or not at one point so I slept with this girl but I had to think about guys to even get hard so," Alec shrugged. "What about you?"

"I like the term free-wheeling bisexual," Magnus smiled taking another drag and flicking some ash outside the window.

Alec smiled. "Really? You're like the poster child for glitter every where."

Magnus laughed and Alec smiled more.

"Why thank you," he smiled back and put out his cigarette. "You know…I never got a chance to appropriately thank you for not making fun of me at the party."

"There's no need to thank me…" Alec shook his head.

"Maybe I want to," Magnus smiled. "You could come over to my place?"

"What time?" Alec smiled.

"Say six?" Magnus asked.

"Six it shall be."

"Great. Now I have to go because Ragnor is glaring daggers at me from the pool."

Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll text you my address later."

Alec nodded and watched him get out of the car and walk back over to the pool.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually invited that guy over," Ragnor wrinkled his nose a bit.

"Really? It's Magnus. Pretty sure anyone could see that from a mile away," Rapheal pointed out. "So you gonna let him be the first and pop your cherry?"

Ragnor snorted.

"You should put your boyfriend on a shorter leash," Magnus said checking his make up in the mirror. "And I don't know. Maybe. If I can actually get a boner, who knows. But, you two need to leave because he'll be here soon."

"Kicking us out? How rude," Raphael feigned hurt as he stood up. "Ah well, we and Ragnor can always find something to do."

"I hope you two are practicing safe sex," Magnus called after them as they walked out.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He had a half hour before Alec was going to show up and while his makeup was perfect, he himself was not dressed for the evening he intended.

He went to his room and changed out of his current attire and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a red glittery tank top. Pleased he went out to the kitchen and made some drinks and snacks.

"I'm not weird for being nervous am I?" He asked scooping up chairman meow and rubbing the kitten's ears. "No, of course not."

He set the kitten down as there was a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Hi," Alec smiled when he opened the door.

"Hey, I mean hi, I mean…come in?" Magnus blushed a bit as he stumbled over his words and stepped out of the way.

"Nice place, you live alone?" Alec asked as he stepped inside.

"I do yes," he answered. "I was renting it out while I was gone. Luckily the tennet's didn't break anything."

"Well that's good," Alec nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable, I made some drinks and snacks if you're interested," Magnus told him.

"A drink sounds great," Alec said as he sat down. "You're cute when you're nervous by the way."

"I am not nervous…" Magnus blushed a bit as he walked over with the drinks.

"It's okay if you are, I know I am," Alec assured him accepting one of the glasses as Magnus sat down.

"…Okay…Maybe I'm a little nervous…" Magnus admitted. "Usually I'm not nervous…"

"Well, I know a way to help us both relax," Alec offered taking their glasses and setting them down on the coffee table.

"I'm always up for ways to relax," Magnus answered.

Alec chuckled and leaned forward kissing him softly. Magnus kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. He eased them down so he was lying on top of the other male and deepened the kiss bracing his hands on either side of his head for balance.

He licked his lower lip and moaned softly as Magnus rubbed his knee against his groin. He bit down on his lip gently and sucked earning a small groan. He let go and kissed down his throat sliding his hands under his shift.

Magnus shuddered and tilted his head back giving him more access and kept rubbing softly.

"Either your much better than I shamelessly pictured in my head or you've gone commando," he purred.

Alec chuckled and looked up at him. "I rarely go commando." He got a nice ego boosts as Magnus's eyes widen slightly and if possible filled with even more arousal.

"God you're hot," Alec said kissing him again.

"Mm thank you~"

They pulled apart from each other after another fifteen minutes, flushed and panting.

"I can take care of that for you," Magnus said running his hand along Alec's thigh. "If you want me to."

"Would you maybe…blow?" Alec asked.

"I don't…I mean…" Magnus thought for a moment and nodded a little. "I can try…"

Magnus shifted a bit in his seat to get more comfortable as Alec unzipped his pants and pulled his member free. He watched the other teen lean down and take a few deep breaths before slowly taking him into his mouth.

Alec willed himself not to thrust and instead gently ran his fingers through his hair. He bit his lip as he started sucking almost wrapping his tongue around the head as he did.

"I…I'm getting close…" he warned.

Magnus coughed a bit as he sat up and wiped his mouth blushing a bit.

"Hmm not a drop spilled," Alec smiled leaning in to kiss him.

Magnus rolled his eyes and kissed back. "I try not to be a messy eater."

Alec sighed as he pulled away. "I should get going…my parents are coming back home tomorrow and I need to make sure the house is actually clean."

"Do you have to?" Magnus pouted.

"I do. But maybe we could go out sometime, like to the movies?" Alec offered.

"I would have to check my schedule but that sounds great," Magnus smiled.

"Awesome," Alec grinned as he stood up. "I will call or text you as soon as I can."

"I look forward to it," Magnus said as he walked him to the door.

Alec waved as he walked down the stairs and Magnus sighed as he shut the door and leaned against it. He sat back down on the couch and picked up one of the pillows getting a large whiff Alec's cologne. He buried his face into it and laid down on the couch closing his eyes.

He let one hand wander down and started palming himself and suddenly stopped opening his eyes and moving the pillow and looking at the slight bulge in his pants. He blinked and sat up. He actually had a boner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

This one's a bit more smut filled so enjoy lol

Comments are always welcome.

3\. Fooling around

"So…you like actually got a boner?" Ragnor asked. "Like? Hard?"

"Yeah…like full attention. I even took a picture," Magnus answered reaching for his phone.

"Ew. I don't want to see your dick," Ragnor pushed his hand away.

"I do," Raphael said looking over Ragnor. "Show me."

Magnus handed him his phone and drank some more of his milkshake.

"First of all. You're hugs so props, secondly, that is a full blown hard on. Congrats. Your first stiffy," Raphael said handing the phone back. "What'd you do?"

"I was to surprised to actually do anything…"

"You didn't jerk off?"

Magnus shook his head. "The weirder part was that it was after I smelled a pillow Alec had been leaning against."

"You got hard because of his scent?" Raphael asked with a raised eyebrow.

Magnus nodded. "Yep."

"Huh…Call him."

"What?"

"Call him. Invite him over."

"What? Why?"

"Let's see if it happens again."

"Why am I dating you again?" Ragnor asked looking at the younger male.

"Because I give you the best fuck of your life every night," Rapheal grinned. "So call him and invite him over."

"I don't know how he'd feel about you two being there," Magnus said shaking his head. "I haven't even told that you two help me…"

"Well now's a good time as any," Ragnor shrugged.

"We haven't even officially started dating," Magnus added. "Hey give me my phone back!"

Raphael leaned out of his reach and scrolled through looking for Alec's contact and clicked the message bubble.

"Hey sweet pea, if you're interested, why don't you come over and we can pick up where we left off," Raphael said aloud as he hit send.

Magnus reached over and snatched the phone back and looked down as it chimed signaling a reply.

"He said yes didn't he?" Raphael asked smugly.

"You're boyfriend is an ass…" Magnus muttered.

"Tell me something I don't know," Ragnor said rolling his eyes. "So, you going to use this as an excuse to go shopping?"

"I don't need an excuse to go shopping," Magnus replied putting his phone away. "But it does give me an excuse to get my hair done. The red is starting to turn orange, it looks tacky."

He finished off his milk shake and got up grabbing his bag. "I will call you guys later with the details."

* * *

"You're going to ask him to be your boyfriend?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that kinda defeating the purpose?"

"How is asking him to be my boyfriend defeating the purpose? Doesn't seem like he'd be willing to sleep with me if we were a couple?" Alec answered pulling on a shirt. "There's money on the counter for food if you guys get hungry."

"We can take care of ourselves Alec," Jace said rolling his eyes.

"Try not to throw a wild party," Alec called over his shoulder as he walked out.

He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street to catch the bus and showed the driver his Id before taking a seat. He was glad Magnus had invited him over again. He did really like him and while part of him felt bad and was itching to come clean and tell him about the bet but the other half was wanting to prove to Jace that he could get him to sleep with him.

The only road block was Magnus's impotency. I mean, they could still technically do it, despite all of Magnus's screaming confidence and flirting he did seem to have experience as being more the bottom than the top.

He pulled the cord when he neared Magnus's street and got off walking down the street to his apartment building. He took the steps two at a time and rang the buzzer before being immediately buzzed in.

"Hey," He smiled as he walked into the apartment. "You know you shouldn't leave your door open like that."

"But then I'd have to get up and open the door," Magnus wrinkled his nose. "To much work."

Alec chuckled and walked over. "I'm glad you invited me over."

"I'm glad you accepted."

He leaned down and kissed him. "How about we go see a movie?"

"You don't want to fool around?" Magnus asked.

"We can fool around later, sides, we could go see that new James Bond movie, or some random movie," Alec offered. "My treat."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes. I mean..if you want to that is…"

Magnus smiled. "I'm not really dressed for a date…just let me change and we can go."

Alec nodded and pulled away as he stood up and watched him go to his bedroom and shut the door. He leaned against the counter while he waited and checked the movie times on his phone.

"If we leave now we can catch the 6'o' clock showing," Alec said as he looked up. "Fuck, this is you dressed for a date?"

"What? Too much?" Magnus asked looking down at what he was wearing.

He was dressed in a pair of almost painted on red leather pants, with a tight white long sweet thin shirt and a black button up vest and silver vans. Nothing was left to the imagination.

"You look like a walking advertisement for sex," Alec managed.

"Is that bad?"

"Fuck no…"

Magnus laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on. If you can be quiet I'll give you a hand job in the theatre when the movie plays."

"You sure you're a virgin?" Alec asked as Magnus locked the door.

"I swear," Magnus answered.

Alec made a noise between a whine and a moan. Magnus raised an eyebrow amused. "You're not going to start mmph!-"

Alec pushed him back against the door and kissed him hard biting his lip and sucking. After getting over his momentary shock he kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck. Alec moved his hands down to grab his ass and squeezed moving to kiss his neck. Magnus inhaled deeply and let out a small moan.

"What happened to seeing a movie?" Magnus asked. "Not that I mind making out in front of my door."

"You're fault. If I wasn't already gay pretty sure you'd turn me gay," Alec answered.

"We can always go back into my apartment…" Magnus offered.

Alec shook his head and reluctantly started to pull away. "If I did that I can't say I'd be responsible for my actions…"

"Oh?" Magnus asked.

"I'm quite literally ready to jump your bones," Alec answered honestly.

Magnus bit his lip. "I…I…there's something I need to tell you…"

He led them back into the apartment and sat down. "First off…that wasn't me who texted you. It was my friend's boyfriend…see uh…after you left, I had laid down on the couch and I guess there was some of your cologne on one of the pillows and I erm…I got aroused like a boner.." He blushed a bit embarrassed.

"I don't wear cologne," Alec said shaking his head. "And I use unscented shampoo and conditioner…so you uh…you got aroused by my natural body odor…"

Magnus covered his face embarrassed. "This is not how I pictured this going…"

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed," Alec said moving his hands. "You know that?"

"This is so embarrassing…" Magnus muttered.

"If I may ask…how come you've never, I mean, do you know why you've never really gotten hard before?"

"A psychologist I went to says it's probably some sort of childhood trauma that I've blocked from my conscious..." Magnus shrugged a little. "I've tried everything but nothing's worked un…until now…And even then I don't even know it's going to work again…"

"We could always find out," Alec offered pulling him closer. "I have no problems helping out an insanely hot guy get turned on."

"You sure?" Magnus asked.

"I was actually coming over also to see if you'd like to go out with me…like officially," Alec answered. "You know boyfriends?"

"I've never really had a boyfriend before…mostly just guys and girls I've one sided fooled around with…" Magus admitted. "I'd probably suck at it."

"So I'd be your first boyfriend?" Alec asked.

He nodded.

"You know…you're going to make me have a virgin fetish at some point," Alec smiled tugging him into his lap.

"Pretty sure you just have an insatiable sex drive," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You could be right," Alec nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't have to be home for hours though…and you said you liked how I smelled."

"It still seems weird," Magnus bit his lip.

"We're the only two people here, go ahead," Alec assured him.

Magnus buried his face into Alec's neck while Alec wormed his hands under his shirt. He shuddered a bit.

"Sorry, cold hands," Alec apologized.

He stroked his chest gently running his fingertips up and down to his abdomen. He reached up and pinched a nipple and felt Magnus squirm a little as he rolled it between his fingers and flicked it.

"Anything?" Alec asked.

"I…I don't know…what should I feel?" Magnus answered.

"The cliché response is feeling hot and bothered," Alec chuckled and moved one hand lower and slipped it between them palming him through his pants. "Maybe you could take your pants off. As thin as they are, it'd be kinda hard to tell wouldn't it?"

Magnus nodded and got up easily pulling the leather pants down and straddled him.

"So glad I went with a sectional," he murmured.

"That makes two of us," Alec said kissing him.

He guided him down so they were laying on the couch and deepened the kiss bracing one hand above his head, his legs between Magnus's and the other hands finding its way under his shirt again.

He pressed their hips together and rocked steadily against him. Magnus reached down and started to undo Alec's belt and tugged his pants down, Alec kicking them to the floor. He started to tug his shirt off and Magnus's followed suit.

He kissed down his chest and Magnus bit his lip letting out a soft moan. He was panting, one hand digging into the couch the other thrown over his face hiding his embarrassment.

"Seems like your hot and bothered," Alec teased looking up at him.

He sat up and kissed his neck and reached between them starting to stroke him. He looked at him threw his lashes as he sucked slipping his hand into his briefs.

Magnus shuddered and spread his legs a little more to accommodate him. Alec pulled his hand away a few minutes later and licked it as he sat up.

"Guess we can check 'first hand job' off the list," Alec smiled lying down next to him.

"I…I um…"

"You don't have to thank me if that's what you're going to say," Alec told him. "And no you don't have to repay me. I can just take a cold shower when I get home."

"Are…are you sure?" Magnus asked.

He nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure." He put his arm around him.

Magnus shifted a little bit and kissed him softly. "If we ever do go to the movies and on an actually date, it'll have a happy ending~"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

4\. Bonfires

"I want this one," the girl said pointing to the picture in the photo album.

"Are you sure want that one?" he asked.

She nodded and lifted up her shirt showing him her back. "I want it right above my skirt," she answered.

"What colors would you like?"

"Pink and purple."

He nodded. "Just have a seat and get comfortable and I will get everything set up."

He stood up and got everything he needed and started to set up. He glanced up as the girl currently talking a mile a minute on her cell phone stopped and followed her eyes to the doorway where Magnus was standing and talking to Woolsey.

There was a guy next to him who had dyed green hair and pale skin dressed in khaki's and a white t-shirt and black sweater. He looked rather bored and wanting to be anywhere but here.

Magnus on the other hand was talking a mile a minute with Woolsey smiling and laughing. He had on a pair of black shorts that stopped just in the middle of his thighs showing off his legs, red toms and a blue and white tank top with his hair pulled back into a bun and sunglasses.

"Alec!" Magnus grinned when he saw him and walked over. "Just who I was planning to speak to next."

"Who's your friend?" the girl giggled looking at Magnus.

"I'm Magnus," he smiled. "Mind if I borrow him for minute?"

"Only if you let me give you my number," she smiled.

"It's a deal," he winked before leading Alec away by the arm.

"You could've said you were my boyfriend…" Alec pointed out.

"I could've, word on the street is your parent's don't know you're gay, I didn't want to step on any toes," Magnus replied.

"Ah that's true, that's a slight hurdle," Alec nodded remembering. "I'm surprised they don't though. I've dropped a few hints and it's not like Jace doesn't have a filter."

Magnus nodded a little bit. "I was hoping you'd like to come to a party tonight. It's gonna be a bonfire party. Figured you might want to come. Bring your siblings to if you like. They'll be non-alcoholic drinks so it'll be a sober affair."

"Sounds great. What time should I be there?" he asked.

"Party starts at 7 so any time after that," Magnus answered. "Or you could come over and we could go there together a little earlier."

"I have a feeling that if I come over, we won't ever leave," Alec chuckled. "So I will see you there okay?"

"Damn…fine…" Magnus pouted a little bit and Alec leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'll make it up to you later."

He nodded. "I should get going. Ragnor's pissy since his boyfriend has to go to summer school today. Next to we have to go and make sure the place is all set up. Party planning is so hard."

"I'm sure you make it look like a breeze," Alec smiled. "I won't keep you any longer."

Magnus smiled back and headed for the door where his friend was waiting and led him out. Alec went back to the girl and finished getting set up.

* * *

"That's what you're wearing to the party?" Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Alec asked frowning. "It's just a bonfire party and it'll be cold once the sun goes down anyway…"

"But if you're going to wear jeans, at least wear some flattering ones," she said going over to his closet. "I know you have a pair of skinny jeans in here."

She pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and one of his red flannels and combat boots and threw them at him. He easily caught them and wrinkled his nose.

"I can't very well change with you staring at me like that," he said.

"Ugh, it's not like I haven't seen anything of yours before," she replied walking out.

He shut the door behind her and changed out of his current attire and into what she picked out lacing up the boots and grabbing his wallet and keys on his way out.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," she nodded. "So…this guy…the guy from the party…are you really planning on sleeping with him just because of a bet?"

"He's not going to find out…" Alec replied. "I mean…It's not like we open discuss it."

"But Alec, what if he does…He's a really sweet guy you know," she said.

"How do you know? He could be a closet psychopath," Alec snorted.

He doubted it but still. You never know.

"He works at that small boutique that I like to shop at. He's great with people and he's really sweet and helpful and I just think that if he did find out he'd be really upset about it…So if you hurt him I'm going to castrate you understood?" she told him.

He held his hands up in defense. "Understood, understood."

She nodded satisfied and walked over to Max and Jace who were waiting by the fence that led down to the beach.

* * *

"Could you be any more obvious?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Alec looked up and found Magnus's friend Ragnor staring at him with his arms over his chest and a drink in hand.

"Your jealousy is written all over your face," he pointed out. "And all they're doing is dancing."

He followed his gaze to where Magnus and Woolsey were currently dancing with a few others. The two were to close for Alec's liking but Magnus seemed to be keeping his hands to himself for the most part.

"They dated for a while you know," Ragnor said interrupting his thoughts.

"Really?" Alec asked looking over. "Magnus told me he never really had a boyfriend before."

"He doesn't consider them relationships; they never last longer than a few weeks at the most. He's gotten around; if you take sex out of the equation he can be a very good lover," he said.

"You speak as if you know," Alec replied.

Ragnor snorted. "I'd never go out with him. He's not my type in the first place and it'd be too weird. We've been friends to long and I'd probably throttle him before I'd date him," he ended with a small laugh. "Don't get me wrong, we've kissed a few times, but we were drunk."

"Guess there's still more about him I don't know…" Alec said after a little bit.

"Hey, dance with me," a younger guy said walking over to Ragnor.

"I don't dance," Ragnor shook his head and took another sip of his drink. "Why don't you go and dry hump Magnus. I'm sure Alec here would love to see that."

"Ah so you're the one who gave him his first boner. Nice to meet you," the other smiled. "I'm Raphael. Ragnor's boyfriend."

"He told you?" Alec asked.

"And showed me, Magnus has no filter sometimes. You'll get used to it after awhile," Raphael shrugged.

"Are you two trying to scare him off?" Magnus asked walking over and putting his hands on his hips. "If they're scaring you let me know."

"They're not scaring me," Alec answered.

"Good. Let's go down to the water for a bit," Magnus said holding out his hand. "It's too hot and stuffy over here."

Alec nodded and stood up and took his hand letting him lead the way to the ocean. Magnus sat down in the sand and patted the spot next to him.

"I can't tell if you're drunk or just happy," Alec said as he sat down.

"A bit of both…Ragnor had a bit of vodka with him in his car," Magnus replied leaning his head on his shoulder. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Not much…he um…mentioned that you've dated before me…." Alec said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah…but they don't count, it was more physical than emotional," Magnus replied. "I didn't really have much feeling for them…well no, that's a lie…there was one…she and I dated for a while actually but then we broke up…" Magnus replied.

"What was she like?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I thought I loved her…I was wrong…not much to say…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I guess that's why they call it first loves right?"

Alec nodded and put his arm around him.

"I'm not going to deny what Ragnor told you…I am a flirt…and I have no filter and I get handsy…but I'm not the kind of person that will fool around with someone else when I'm seeing someone…" Magnus told him. "Especially when I care about them."

"That's reassuring," Alec chuckled and kissed him. "I wouldn't mess around with someone behind your back either. I really like you and I don't want to do anything to screw up what we have."

"I like you too. Pretty sure that's why I agreed to be your boyfriend and I know you'd never do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're not really the type and secondly, if I found out, I'd hit you so hard you'd wake up thinking it was a month later."

"Really? That hard?"

"Come spar with me one day and find out," Magnus said.

"You box?" Alec asked.

"Had to get all that sexual frustration out one way, I may not be able to get it up really, but I do still get aroused," Magnus answered.

Alec nodded a little bit and leaned over kissing him. Magnus kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him towards him more until they were lying in the sand.

"We should get back at some point," Alec murmured.

"The only reason I through this party was so that I could sneak off with you," Magnus told him.

"You through a party just to see me?" Alec asked surprised.

"Well duh," Magnus smiled leaning up and kissing him again. "But we can go back if you like."

"I don't mind staying down here," Alec replied shaking his head and kissing back. "Sides, my self-control is starting to wane anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

5\. Jealousy and Invites

Alec knocked on the door to Magnus's apartment and smiled when he answered.

"Alec, this is a surprise I wasn't expecting you," Magnus answered a little out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I was thinking we could catch a movie. There's a matinee showing down at the theatre…" Alec answered noting the disheveled hair and lack of t-shirt. And Pants.

"Magnus, where do you keep your shower gel?"

Alec caught a glimpse of a towel clad man over his shoulder.

"Gonna have to be a rein check. I'll call you later okay?" Magnus shut the door and Alec heard the lock click into place.

He blinked and stared at the door.

* * *

"I think Magnus is seeing someone else…" Alec said picking up his milkshake.

"What makes you think that?" Jace asked watching Clary jump off the diving board.

"I went over to his apartment earlier and there was another guy there and-"

"And does it really matter if he's seeing someone else? I mean you are really only just seeing him to sleep with him right?" Jace interrupted. "What do you actually like him?"

"He's not a bad guy…" Alec shrugged.

"He's also not the kind of guy you'd bring home to mom and dad," Jace pointed out. "And anyways, maybe it was just a friend of his."

"I'm probably just over reacting," Alec nodded. "I'm gonna get a refill. Want one?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Jace waved him off as he got up and went to go talk to Clary.

Alec rolled his eyes and went over to the snack shack and leaned against the counter while the girl refilled his cup.

"Earth to Alec."

He blinked and looked over at Simon. "Sorry were you saying something?"

"Clary wanted to know if you, Jace and Max wanted to grab pizza later."

"Oh yeah sure," Alec nodded.

He thanked the girl and picked up his milkshake. "What time?"

"After I get finished with the lessons? Cool?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Right…"

Simon nodded awkwardly and walked off. Alec walked back over to his stuff and grabbed his cellphone and dialed Magnus's number.

"You've reached Magnus Bane. I can't come to the phone right now because I either don't want to talk to you or well I just really don't want to talk to you. Leave a message after the beep."

"Erm hey. It's me…Alec. A group of us are going to get pizza in a bit if you're interested. Call me later I guess…bye..."

He hung up and tossed the phone on the towel and downed the rest of his milkshake. _You have no right to be upset or jealous if he is seeing someone else. You're only with him to sleep him because of a bet,_ he told himself.

* * *

"Jeeze Alec, slow down, you're going to choke," Clary wrinkled her nose as she watched Alec practically inhale his slice of pizza.

"No use, he's stress eating," Jace told her. "Just try not to watch and keep your hands out of his grabbing distance."

Alec gave him a withering glare and picked up his soda. "I am not stress eating."

"Yes you are. You had two hot dogs and three milkshakes at the pool. You ate all the breadsticks and you're already on your third slice of pizza. You're stress eating," Jace pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked.

"He's worried this guy he likes is seeing someone else and I keep telling him that he shouldn't really care because-"

He grunted as Alec kicked him under the table. "I'm probably just over reacting anyway. It's no big deal." He wiped his mouth off with his napkin.

"Clearly it must be if you're stress eating," She said. "Why don't you just talk to him."

"I can't he's not answering his phone…" Alec replied. "Hey let's go to the carnival."

"Carnival? That sounds great," Simon grinned sitting down with Max.

"He just wants to go so he can stuff his face with funnel cake," Max said.

"I am not stress eating," Alec repeated.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jace rolled his eyes.

Alec huffed and grabbed another slice of pizza and leaned back in his seat. He mostly stayed out of the conversation and on his phone. He was tempted to call Magnus again but felt it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

He lagged behind the group eating another breadstick as they walked to the carnival and while ignoring the knowing looks from Max and Jace proceeded to order the biggest funnel cake he could and proceeded to eat the entire thing by himself.

"We're gonna go on the roller coaster want to come?" Jace asked bring him out of his thoughts.

"No you guys go on ahead. I'll watch the bags," he answered shaking his head.

"Suit yourself," the blond shrugged as the four got in line.

Alec wandered over to the cotton candy stand and paid for a bag and sat on the bench.

"Hey you."

He looked up and saw Magnus standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets smiling. He was in some plain khaki's and a pink polo shirt with black slip on vans and very minimal make up it seemed.

"Hey…" Alec replied.

"Well gee. I was hoping for a more happier greeting but I suppose that'll do," he sat next to him and picked off some of his cotton candy.

"Are you cheating on me?" Alec asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Magnus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That guy who was in your apartment this morning? Are you sleeping with me?"

"Oh you mean Will. No, not in the slightest."

"Why was in just in a towel?"

"He was getting ready to take a shower."

"And you pretty much blowing me off?"

"He doesn't know I'm seeing someone."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't told him. We've been friends a long time and he's kinda nosy and I just never got around to telling him."

"Oh…"

"Why? Were you jealous?"

"No…" Alec lied.

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the only blue eyed black haired beauty for me Alec. And just so you know he's gone now. He was just dropping by for the day."

"Oh?" Alec asked feeling a bit better.

"Yes so if you-"

Alec cut him off with a kiss. "Come back to my place?"

"Aren't you here with other people?"

"Were you here with other people?"

"I got ditched. Ragnor and Raphael wanted to be alone."

"They won't care. Just let me go give them their stuff and then we can go."

Magnus nodded and grabbed another piece of cotton candy as Alec stood up and went over to the roller coaster line.

"Right so turns out I was wrong and now Magnus and I are gonna leave so you can watch your own stuff," Alec told Jace as he gave them their bags. "Later."

* * *

"So you really weren't jealous?" Magnus asked. "Cause that really seemed like you were jealous."

"I was not jealous," Alec answered.

"Then how do you explain all the hickey's I'm going to have to cover?"

"Bug bites."

Alec pulled him back down and kissed him again. "Do you have plans for the fourth of July?"

"Not at the moment no. Why?"

"My family likes to have cookouts on the fourth of July. Will you come? I was uh…I was planning on coming out to my parents."

"On the fourth of July? Really?"

"Why…do you think I shouldn't?" Alec asked lying down next to him.

"When and where you come out is your choice, just maybe wear something flame retardant," Magnus answered.

"My parents won't light me on a fire," Alec snorted.

"You never know," Magnus joked lightly as he kissed him. "And to answer your other question. I will gladly come over for the fourth of July."

"Thanks," Alec smiled kissing back.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

6\. Fourth of July

"Is your friend allergic to anything?" Maryse asked carrying the fruit salad outside onto the deck.

"Not that I know of," he answered.

"I have to admit. I was surprised to hear you invited someone. Usually that's Isabelle or Jace," she told him.

"I know…figured I'd join the party this year," he shrugged starting the grill and putting on a few hamburger patties. "I told him he could come a little early. I hope that's okay."

"Of course," she smiled.

Alec nodded and checked his phone. Magnus said he had to work a few hours but would be there by three fifteen and it was already three.

 _Just relax,_ he told himself. _You can do this. You can come out to your parents._

"The first guest has arrived," Jace said walking out with Magnus following behind.

He was carrying a tray of red white and blue frosted cupcakes. "And I bring some dessert. Chocolate and vanilla cupcakes."

"Jace go put them in the kitchen please," Maryse told him. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Magnus smiled. "My mother always taught me never to show up to a party empty handed. I'm Magnus, Alec's friend. It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Lightwood."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm glad you could join us. Alec doesn't usually invite people over," she told him.

"Really? You never could tell with the way he's such a social butterfly," Magnus joked.

Alec used their conversation to check Magnus out. He was dressed in dark blue shorts with a purple tank top and white loose fitting sweater and red, white and blue stripped flats. He wasn't wearing much make up. Just a bit of concealer and eyeliner.

"I know I told Alec I'd be here around three thirty but my boss let me go a little early and I was able to pick up the cupcakes from my apartment. I don't mean to impose or anything," he added.

"It's quite alright," she assured him. "Alec, don't be rude see if you're guest would like anything to drink. I have to make a quick run to the store. Isabelle and Max will be home in a half hour. And your father is going to be running late. Something came up at the office. Make sure Jace doesn't eat any of the desserts okay?"

"Make sure Jace doesn't stuff his face, got it," Alec nodded.

She nodded and closed the screen door behind her as she went into the house. Her car pulling out of the driveway a few minutes later.

"You want something to drink? We have water, lemonade, ice tea, ice coffee, fruit punch, and some cider," Alec told him. "And of course the usual soda's."

"I will take a lemonade," Magnus told him. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You can sit there and look pretty," Alec smiled leaning down and kissing him before pouring him a glass of lemonade.

"I can do pretty," Magnus nodded and accepted the cup. "So, you nervous?"

"I don't think there's a word for what I am," Alec chuckled going back to the grill. "But so far so good right? My mom likes you."

"And your dad?"

"We'll see."

Alec glanced over as the yard gate opened and Max and Simon walked down the small path to the deck. Isabelle and Clary following behind.

"Magnus," Isabelle smiled. "Alec didn't tell me he invited you."

"Seems I'm the surprise guest," he told her. "That dress you picked out came today. If you stop by the store tomorrow you can try it on and we can see what needs to be fixed to make it Isabelle perfect."

"Great," she smiled. "We're going to go change and then we'll be right out."

"You fix dresses?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is a fashion master," Isabelle answered leading Clary inside the house. "A dress fixer is an insult to his talent."

"She's exaggerating," Magnus blushed a little. "I'm just a personal shopper. I help put together outfits for people who come in according to their tastes."

"Fashion Master seems like a good title for you," Alec said looking over at him. "Maybe I'll stop by and see you work some time. See if even you can find a few outfits for me."

"Feel free," Magnus smiled. "I love a good challenge."

* * *

"So a barbeque and watching fireworks on the beach. Your family really knows how to Fourth of July," Magnus said he and Alec watched Max, Simon and Clary play with a few sparklers.

"If Lightwoods know how to do one things, it's how to party," Alec replied. "I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you invited me," Magnus smiled.

Alec bit his lip before leaning over and kissing him cupping his cheek and smiling as Magnus kissed back. Both pulled away as someone cleared their throat and Alec glanced over seeing his parents looking at them.

"Hey look the fireworks are starting," Max grinned breaking the tension.

"Fireworks, awesome," Alec said looking away and running a hand through his hair. He reached down and squeezed Magnus's hand reassuringly as they watched the fireworks.

His parents sitting down over by Jace and Isabelle with Clary and Simon in the middle leaving him and Magnus at the opposite end.

"You okay?" Magnus whispered leaning his head on his shoulder.

Alec sighed. "My parents saw me kissing a boy and I just sat there…"

"You froze up, it happens," Magnus replied. "Do you want me to stay when you talk to them?"

"I…Could you wait for me? In the guest house? My…dad can be unpredictable and I don't want you caught in the cross fire."

Magnus nodded. "It'll be okay."

They all went back to the house together in a group after the fireworks. Alec hung back a little while Isabelle and Magnus talked about some new fashion trend or make up trend thing. He wasn't sure he tuned out.

Simon left first before Jace and Clary. The blond walking her home. Max went to bed and Isabelle went up to her room leaving. Alec walked Magnus to the door while his parents went to the living room and gave him the key to the guest house before shutting the door.

"So you and Magnus are dating?" Maryse asked.

"Yes…for a few weeks now…" Alec answered. "I'm uh…I'm gay…"

"Alec…you're just confused," Maryse told him.

"I…I'm sorry? Did you say confused?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow. "I am not confused."

"Of course you are sweet heart. You're only 18."

"I'm not confused. I'm gay. I like men…I like Magnus. I like-"

Robert held up his hand to silence him. "It's been a long day. I do not feel like discussing this at the moment."

Alec nodded and walked out of the living room and went to the guest house and shut the door behind him. He went to the bedroom where Magnus was sitting on the bed. He sat down next to him and covered his face taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry…"

"Just…I need…."

Magnus nodded and got him lie back and laid down next to him tucking his head under his chin as Alec wrapped his arms around him and turned out the light.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

7\. Work

"Al…Alec," Magnus whined.

He sat up with a playful smirk. "What? Want me to stop?"

He blushed embarrassed. "When you said you were going to stop by and see me at work, I didn't think you'd blow me in the dressing room…"

Alec shrugged and went back to the task at hand swirling his tongue around the tip and sucked. He took out the small packet of lube from his back pocket and coated his fingers and gently eased one in. He glanced up to see his reaction.

He had a hand covering his mouth and his eyes closed, blushing while his other hand was holding onto the bar for balance.

He added another and thrust them. He teased his sweet spot earning another whine and swallowed as he came. He sat back and wiped his mouth as he finished and removed his fingers grabbing some tissues to clean his fingers off as Magnus caught his breath and fixed his pants.

"You are so lucky we don't have camera's back here," Magnus tried to scold him as they walked out to the front.

"Worth it," Alec smiled kissing his cheek.

He sat down on one of the red couches in the store and looked around. "So what sort of boutique is this? I see women's, men, shoes and lingerie."

"It's a clothing boutique. I can't afford half the stuff in here but it's nice to be surrounded by pretty things," Magnus answered folding a few clothes. "The boss is nice enough. She's out of town though so I'm in charge."

"A man with power is a dangerous thing," Alec joked.

Magnus smiled and glanced over as the bells above the shop opened and Ragnor and Raphael walked in with Ragnor holding a tray of coffees.

"One venti sugar and caffeine filled treat for you," Ragnor said handing Magnus his. "And one black coffee with two sugars for you. You're welcome."

"Thanks green been," Magnus took a long sip and leaned against the counter.

"You bought me coffee?" Alec asked taking the cup. "Not that I'm not flattered of course."

"Technically I bought it," Raphael answered joining him on the couch. "He left his wallet at home and your boyfriend bought last time."

"Don't call me green bean," Ragnor muttered.

"Oh, be a dear and go see if they have these in an eight in the back, green bean," Magnus smiled. "Someone gave Maia the wrong size the last time she was here."

"Why can't you do it?" Ragnor asked grabbing the shoe. "And stop calling me green bean."

"Because I have more important things to do then look up shoe numbers. Like greeting the customers with my pleasing personality," he answered.

"They sound like an old married couple," Alec whispered.

"They always do," Raphael answered with a shrug. "You get used to it."

"Flirting with customers is not considered a pleasing personality," Ragnor pointed out.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "Just go find the shoe and maybe I won't hit you with it."

"Threatening your fellow employee, shame on you," Ragnor said walking to the back room.

"Yes it's always like this," Magnus told Alec drinking more of his coffee. "Perks of working with your friends am I right?"

"They don't have it in an eight so we're going to have to order it," Ragnor said walking back out.

"Of course we are," Magnus replied. "Scuse me while I go make a few pones calls." He grabbed the phone and went to the back.

"His working mode is much different than his usual self," Alec noted.

"He takes works seriously," Ragnor nodded sitting on the counter. "Our boss is kinda of a ditz sometimes so if he's not the one doing it, the store would go bankrupt."

"How long have you both been working here?"

"Magnus has been working here about four years. I just started a year and a half ago."

"Was he still working when he was in Europe?"

"Sort of."

Alec nodded a little bit and drank his coffee. He took his phone out of his pocket as it started vibrating and checked the message. He wrinkled his nose a bit.

"I gotta go. My friend needs me to take his shift at the parlor. Can you let Magnus know for me?" Alec said standing up and pocketing his phone.

"No problem," Ragnor nodded.

* * *

"You two still haven't had sex?" Jace asked. "You two have been dating for a month and a half. Is he not putting out or something?"

"No. We're taking things slow," Alec answered changing the needles in the tattoo gun. "You can't rush something like that."

"It's sex Alec. You just go somewhere and get naked and half sex and then you're done you tell him you had a good time and leave," Jace told him. "And then you get your hundred dollars and then go on with your life."

"I don't know….I'm kinda starting to get over that whole bet thing…" Alec replied. "I don't feel right about it and I'm starting to like him…"

"You made a bet about sleeping with Magnus?"

Alec looked over. "Shit…I have to go Jace…I'll call you later…."

He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "Raphael…um how long have been standing there?"

"Long enough. You mi amigo, have some explaining to do," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let's go talk in the back then…"Alec said putting down his things.

He moved the curtain. "You want something to drink?"

"I'd like to know why you made a bet with sleep with Magnus," Raphael answered.

"My brother and I saw Magnus at the beach café and I thought he was gorgeous and Jace said I couldn't get him to sleep with me and I totally could so we made this stupid bet where if I can get Mangus to sleep with me at the end of summer, Jace would give me a hundred dollars and if I couldn't I'd give jace a hundred dollars…" Alec sighed.

"First of all, you're totally going to win because Magnus would sleep with you regardless. Secondly you should be very glad I'm the one who found out because Ragnor would be punching you and thirdly, you need to tell Magnus before he finds out about it from someone else."

"So you're not going to tell on me?"

"No. But if you don't tell him soon, I'll tell Ragnor."

"I'm going to take that as a threat."

"You should. Now, I need your help cause I can't apply a tattoo on my own."

"No problem," Alec said. "What are going for?"

"It's a surprise for Ragnor. Our anniversaries coming up and nothing says one year like permanently tattooing their name on your chest si?"

"You got me there," Alec nodded. "But let's do a temporary one for now and see how it looks. Wouldn't want you breaking up before it's finished."

"You're the expert."

* * *

 _If you don't tell him, I will._

Alec ran a hand through his hair before going into the shop.

"Hey," Magnus smiled. "I was just about to close."

"Guess I'm just in time," Alec smiled. "Figured we could grab a bite to eat? Maybe walk down by the beach after?"

"After the day I had, that sound perfect," Magnus replied. "Just let me lock up and grab my things."

He nodded and looked around as he waited. Magnus walked back over and led him out of the store before locking the doors behind him and putting the key in his pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

This is a two parter chapter.

8: Weekend Romance Part 1

"I got it," Alec said.

"Got what?" Jace asked.

"Well since you, Isabelle and Max are going with mom and dad to Orlando for the weekend, I'm going to ask Magnus to stay over and if my plan goes well, it'll be a happy time," Alec answered.

"Not a bad plan. Taking the romantic route," Jace nodded. "I am impressed. But you have to have proof."

"I know," Alec nodded. "I am gonna go and give him a call now. Happy packing."

He went outside and took out his phone pulling up Magnus's number before holding it up to his ear.

"Hey you," Magnus greeted. "I was just thinking about you."

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking about you," Alec smiled. "So, I have some news."

"Is it good news?"

"Depends…my parents and my younger siblings are going out of town for the weekend to Disney land which means that I have the entire house all to myself. So I was thinking maybe you could come over and we could like a really corny romantic weekend?"

"That sounds really great."

"So will I be seeing you later? They're leaving around five and I was thinking we could cook dinner together."

"Then I will see you at six thirty?"

"Six thirty. I will be waiting."

Alec smiled and hung up before going back inside.

* * *

"We will be back on Monday. Try not to have too many people over, keep the place clean and there's money if you need to get some food. And if you do have…people over...upstairs linen closet under the towels on the bottom shelf," Robert told him giving him the keys.

"I have to remind you I am not Jace," Alec pointed out. "Have a good time and try not to work too hard."

He shut the door after they left and cleaned up the house as he got ready for Magnus to arrive and put all the dirty laundry in the laundry room.

He took the stairs two at a time when the doorbell rang and smiled.

"Hey," he stepped out of the doorway and let Magnus in.

"Someone's a little excited," Magnus said as he walked inside.

"Well my mother has been trying to discreetly set me up on dates with girls and I'm pretty sure my father has been leaving me little hints saying that he's okay with me being gay but to tone it down…and I have the whole house to myself and I get to see my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend. So yes I am excited," Alec replied.

"Glad to know I get to be a part of that spiel," Magnus chuckled. "Where can I put my bag?"

"I will take that. Figured we could camp out in the upstairs living room. Very large and spacious with a fire place," Alec answered taking his bag. "I will be right back. There are drinks in the kitchen and I will run this upstairs."

Magnus nodded and went to the kitchen while Alec dropped the bag off upstairs before joining him.

"You okay?" Magnus asked watching him grab some pots and a pan.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Alec asked. "Spaghetti, angel hair or crown?"

"Crown. And I don't know you seem a little extra hyper," Magnus answered.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"It's amusing."

Magnus smiled and drank some of his lemonade. "So…I was thinking…"

"Thinking? What about?"

Alec grabbed some ground meat from the fridge and put it in the pan. "Anything I should be aware of that you're allergic to?"

"Just nutmeg, cinnamon and blueberries. And I was thinking we could…have sex…" Magnus answered glancing up at him from his glass.

"Sex? You want to have sex? With me?" Alec asked.

"Yes I want to have sex with you," Magnus answered rolling his eyes and smiling. "Why? Do you not what to have sex with me? Choose your answer very carefully."

"Of course I want to have sex with you," Alec answered. "I just…you surprised me is all."

"Is it a good surprise?"

"Very good."

Alec leaned over the counter and kissed him. "Guess this means you get to be dessert."

Magnus kissed back and smiled. "Great. I have to go make a quick phone call to check on Chairman at the vet."

"Aw, is he okay?"

"I had to get him fixed. Poor little guy."

He stepped out onto the deck and shut the door as he talked and Alec picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Jace.

 _Prepare to taste defeat- AL_

He put his phone back into his pocket and went back to cooking their dinner.

"How's the little guy?" Alec asked as Magnus walked back in.

"He's a fighter. Literally. He scratched the nurse and bit one of the other cats," Magnus chuckled a bit as he sat down. "But he'll be alright. I have to pick him up tomorrow morning. Go with me?"

"Course," Alec smiled. "We can come back here and I can make brunch if you want."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

Part two. Sorry about the bad sex.

9\. Weekend Romance part 2

"As much as I like watching old classics," Magnus said leaning his head on Alec's shoulder. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to jump my bones…what happened to dessert?"

He kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"Is it weird to say I'm nervous?" Alec answered. "I mean it's no different than what we usually do only this time we'll be having sex in the end…"

"I think it's cute," Magnus answered.

He got up and stood in front of him and pulled off his shirt. "I know what will make you less nervous though~"

"Really? I'm listening," Alec said sitting up.

"Let's go skinny dipping," Magnus replied.

"I thought you hated large bodies of water."

"I do. But your pool is small enough."

"Skinny dipping. I can do that."

Magnus grinned and backed out of the room. "Last one in's a rotten egg~"

Alec got up and went after him taking off his own shirt and starting to unbutton his jeans along the way. Magnus was already in the water. His own jeans and briefs on a pile on a beach chair.

Alec smirked. "I'm jumping in."

"Don't you dare."

"Cover you face," Alec called taking a running start and jumping into the pool.

He swam over and hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "I'm glad you could come over…and stay over."

"I'm glad you invited me," Magnus replied. "I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything when I told you."

"I know. I'm just never been anyone's first before I guess. Most of the people I've fooled around with weren't so...I just…I mean I know fuck…this isn't how I want this to come-"

Magnus turned around and kissed him wrapping his arms around his neck. "Just relax okay?'

Alec nodded and kissed back pulling him closer. "As much fun as having sex in the pool would be, I'd never be able to get in and not get a boner so, back upstairs?"

"Lead the way," Magnus smiled.

They got out and grabbed their clothes and headed back upstairs. Alec grabbed him once they got back and kissed him again.

"Wait, my bag," Magnus reluctantly pulled away and grabbed the small bag he brought with him and dumped the contents onto the couch.

Alec raised an eyebrow and picked up a few condoms. "Watermelon flavored condoms?"

"They taste better than the chocolate," Magnus answered. "Just bought it today." He handed him the bottle.

"You're so adorable when you're prepared," Alec smiled. "Now come back so I have my way with you."

"Have your way with me? Are you a pirate?" Magnus teased laying down.

"I am and maybe I'm going to plunder you fuck no, not gonna say it," Alec shook his head and leaned down kissing him getting on top.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back. Alec kissed his way down his chest and nipped his thigh a little.

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asked grabbing the bottle. "Because we can stop."

"I'm sure," Magnus nodded.

Alec nodded and took a deep breath. You can do this. He made quick but thorough work of the prep before easing in slowly

"Fuck your tight," Alec groaned.

"Isn't that the point of being a virgin?" Magnus asked.

"I guess so," Alec chuckled a bit. "Can I start moving?"

"Please," Magnus nodded.

Alec did an experimental thrust watching Magnus's face for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm not going to break," Magnus rubbed his arms. "Meaning. Harder maybe?"

"You sure? Because once I start I might not be able to stop," Alec warned.

"Either you do something or I will do it myself," Magnus told him.

"So bossy," Alec teased starting to pick up the pace.

He leaned down and kissed him biting his lip and sucking as he thrust earning a small moan for Magnus. He used one hand to grip his hip and the other braced above his head for balance.

"Wai…wait stop a minute," Magnus sat up on his elbows.

"What? Am I doing it bad?" Alec frowned.

"I wanna top…this is doing nothing for me."

"You want to top?"

"Yes…like ride you…"

Alec blinked. "I am totally up for that."

He carefully pulled back and leaned back against the couch as Magnus straddled him. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Ready?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Mmm funny."

Magnus carefully lowered himself and bit his lip. "Much better."

Alec put his hands on his hips. "You are really gorgeous you know that…"

Magnus blushed a little bit and shook his head. "Just make up and jewelry. Men are usually drawn shiny pretty things aren't they?"

"Even without make up you're still gorgeous."

"You haven't seen me without make up before."

"Then let me," Alec said kissing him softly. "I know it's heavy on the corner but I do what to see all of you…"

"So super corny," Magnus replied kissing back as he moved his hips. "Good thing corny and horny go together."

Alec squeezed his hips and thrust slowly before picking up the pace. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around him. He sat up more and kept thrusting while Magnus lowered himself to meet each thrust.

"Fuck…I should've done this sooner…" Magnus gasped.

"I hope you mean with me," Alec groaned.

"Definitely," he nodded kissing him again.

He let out a small yelp as Alec got them lying down again and started thrust a bit faster. He held his hips as he thrust, and continued to as he came bringing Magnus to his own groaning and carefully pulling out and lying down next to him so he didn't just collapse on top of him.

"First times always a bit disappointing," Alec panted a little bit. "I will make it up to you with shower sex and kitchen sex."

"How can I say no to that," Magnus replied catching his breath.

Alec leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wait. We need to take a picture."

"What for?"

"We just had sex for the first time. How could we not take a picture?"

Alec rolled over and grabbed his phone opening the camera and held it over them. He pulled Magnus close and angled the camera a bit.

"You are so weird," Magnus said as Alec took the picture.

"Isn't that what drew you in?" Alec asked sending the photo to Jace as Magnus sat up and used his shirt to clean himself off.

"I think it was your brother to be honest. If he hadn't pointed you out I never would've looked at you."

"Ugh, never tell that you Jace."

Alec ran his fingers up his back and pulled his hair a little smiling. "You hungry? I can make some popcorn and we can find something to watch on Netflix while we relax. Maybe mess around some more."

"Or we could mess around now~" Magnus replied straddling him.

"I am always up for that," Alec nodded.

"In more ways than one~" Magnus smiled.

Alec groaned as the doorbell went off. "Shit I should get that."

"Can't you just leave it? Act like you're not here…" Magnus pouted.

"I can't. One of my dad's co-workers is dropping some things off. I need to go and get it. I'll be fast I promise."

"Fine…" Magnus got off and sat up. "I will make popcorn then."

He pulled one some sweats and reached over grabbing Alec's phone as it vibrated.

"Hey you're phone," Magnus called.

"You can check it," Alec called back. "It's unlocked."

Magnus shrugged and leaned back against the couch opened the text. He saw the picture of him and Alec in a chat to Jace and clicked it. He read over the messages.

"Hey sorry I…what's wrong…?" Alec asked walking back in.

"Tell me. Was the hundred dollars really worth it?" he asked tossing the phone on to the couch.

"Fuck…"

"Already did that."

Magnus stood up and grabbed his shirt pulling it on before shoving his things into his bag. "Glad I was able to be such entertainment."

"Magnus I can ex-"

Alec blinked and raised a hand to his face. It stung and felt numb at the same time.

"Fuck. You."

Magnus picked up his phone and deleted his phone number out of his contacts and dropped it back on the couch before grabbing his bags.

"You know, it might not mean much to you, but it meant a lot to me. I hope you know that," Magnus said before walking out.

"Damn it," Alec sat on the floor and grabbed his phone throwing it at the wall. "God damn it."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

Comments are always welcome.

I'm glad you guys liked this story :) I intended it to be short and it is so yay!

The next chapter will be the Epilogue

10\. Forgiving 

"I think you've had enough…" Jace grimaced watching Alec nearly chug another milkshake. His fifth one of the hour.

"This is all your fault," Alec replied wiping his mouth.

"You could've said no Alec. You didn't have to say yes," Jace reminded him.

"You brought it up in the first place…" Alec picked up his burger and took a bite.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"He won't take my calls…I've left tons of voicemails but he never replies…"

"Why don't you go over there?"

"And do what? He won't answer the door if he knows it's me."

"So then don't tell him. Just buzz someone else's apartment tell them you're there to do someone else's cable and then go to his apartment."

"You think it'll work?"

"It's worth a try."

Alec nodded and finished off his burger and fries. "Right. I'll just do that…" He took out his wallet and paid for his lunch.

"Aren't you gonna pay for me?" Jace asked.

"Sorry. Can't," Alec answered. "I have to go and try and win back the heart of a man I crushed."

"Asshole," Jace muttered as Alec walked off.

Alec took his cell phone out of his pockets. His heart jumped seeing Magnus's number but he knew that once he clicked the messages they'd be Ragnor's words pretty much telling him to fuck off and if he came anywhere near Magnus he'd break his jaw. It was harsh but he deserved it.

He sighed and stopped by the hot dog stand and bought two. Eating both in quick succession as he walked towards Magnus's apartment building.

He got to the building almost an hour later and managed to catch the door as someone was leaving the building. He slipped inside and took the stairs up to Magnus's floor and knocked on the door.

The door swung open a few minutes later and saw a slightly older guy in the doorway. Black hair, blue eyes, and pale sin in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"So you're Lightworm," he said looking him over.

"Lightwood…" Alec corrected.

He shrugged. "I'm Will and Magnus is going to have a bitch fit for letting you in but, make yourself comfortable."

"Um…okay…" Alec stepped around him and into the apartment looking around. "He redecorated…"

"He does that when he gets upset. Woke me up at three am to ask me which curtains I preferred. Funny how they match your eyes."

"We have the same color eyes…" Alec pointed out sitting on the couch.

It had a wicker frame with black cushions and hot pink pillows. The whole apartment had more of a nostalgic cottage feel to it.

"Yours are brighter apparently. At least that's what Magnus said when he called me drunk and then told me to come over so here I am," Will replied spreading his arms. "So, what is it that you did to make Magnus so upset?"

"My brother bet me a hundred dollars I couldn't get Magnus to sleep with me and I stupidly agreed and then I found something out and extended it until the end of summer and I fell in love and could've called off the bet at any time but I didn't because my dick is ruled by my ego and I just fucked up majorly and I've put on at least ten pounds in the past three days because I eat my feelings and I had two hot dogs, an Ice cream sandwich and popcorn on my way over here and I'm pretty sure I just fucked up the most perfect thing that has ever happened to me…and-"

"You need to learn how to take breaths when you talk," Magnus said walking into the apartment and taking off his sunglasses. "Will, go do something other than being here."

"I'm not mooching. I'm comforting my friend in his time of need," Will smiled. "And just looking at my younger look alike."

"Out Heronaale."

"Pushy much."

Will muttered under his breath as he grabbed his keys and walked out shutting the door behind him. Magnus shook his head and went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and handed it to Alec.

"What's this for?"

"Your stomach. All that food is going to make you sick, water will help."

"Oh…thanks…" Alec took the glass. "I'm sorry for being such a dick…I never should've made that bet with Jace."

"No you shouldn't have," Magnus pointed out. "What kind of idiot does that?"

"This kind of idiot…" Alec answered. "It's just…I figured we'd have fun that night and then you'd move on…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what happens. No one wants to date me…they want Jace or Isabelle. Me I'm good for a round or two in the sack but I'm not arm candy…I'm the guy you bring home to your parents to hide the fact that you're dating my brother."

"So…You did it because you needed an ego boost…?"

"Pathetic I know."

"It's not pathetic," Magnus sighed walking over and sitting next to him. "But you need to understand. Not everyone likes your brother and while most men drool over your sister, there are in fact some who can restrain themselves."

"Like you?"

"Oh sweet pea. Another time, another place, I'd probably go out for her for a bit. But she and I have to many similar tastes, it wouldn't work out."

"What about Jace?"

"Dated a blonde once. Not my best memory."

Alec smiled a bit. "So why me?...Is it cause I look like your friend?"

"You may have Will's features but you have a better personality. And brighter eyes. I wasn't with you because of your looks Alec. I was with you because you were you."

"You're too perfect for me."

"I'm not perfect Alec."

"…I um…I didn't take the money…" Alec added. "I would've preferred to have you instead."

"God you're corny," Magnus sighed kissing him.

Alec kissed back and wrapped his arms around him water forgotten.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked once he pulled away.

"I've found I can't stay mad at you," Magnus answered. "I'm in to deep."

"That makes two of us," Alec smiled kissing him again.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: I figured I'd post a little Malec fic that takes place over summer. It's a mortal AU that takes place in Idris but it's modern and I hope you guys like it. I of course don't own the characters. Enjoy

I'm so super glad you guys liked this story. ^.^ Epilogue is short for a reason. Sadly no sequel to this one but feel free to check out my other stories :)

FaustusianSutcliff

Epilogue: One Year Later

"So, I did something stupid," Alec said as he sat down.

"What'd you do this time?" Magnus asked.

"I made another bet with Jace…"

"That is stupid."

"Yeah I know but see…I bet him a trip to Spain that you'd say no to something and he bet yes and so basically the loser has to pay for the whole trip. The plane fair the hotel, and all that extra stuff."

"What'd you think I'd say no to?"

Alec slid a small box across the table and smiled. "That'd you'd say no to marrying me."

"No stupid at all," Magnus shook his head. "Very smart."

* * *

"You said no on purpose didn't you?" Jace asked watching Magnus show off the engagement ring.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Alec asked feighing innocence.

Magnus walked over and wrapped his arm around Alec. "Hey Jace. I bet you five hundred dollars Alec and I manage to leave the hotel room for at least one day while we're in Spain."

"I think I'm going to lay off betting for awhile…" Jace answered.

"Pity. He would've won," Magnus shrugged as the blond walked away.

"I know right?" Alec smiled giving him a kiss.


End file.
